Tormenta
by mpwhispers
Summary: El otro día estaba viendo un episodio al azar de Chicago P. D en donde una de las policías era atacada y boom, no pude resistir imaginar a Lisbon en la situación, eso y que leí un fic digamos que con contenido fuerte y está el tema que ella es poli y es como tipo de ese tipo de cosas no le suceden a los polis y bueno, no alargo la historia. Los personajes pertenecen a (mi) nuestro
1. Chapter 1

**El otro día estaba viendo un episodio al azar de Chicago P. D en donde una de las policías era atacada y boom, no pude resistir imaginar a Lisbon en la situación, eso y que leí un fic digamos que con contenido fuerte y está el tema que ella es poli y es como tipo de ese tipo de cosas no le suceden a los polis y bueno, no alargo la historia.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a (mi) nuestro amado Bruno Heller.**

 **Tormenta.**

 **Capítulo I.**

Son las cuatro cuarenta y cinco de la mañana cuando su celular suena, tiene que obligarse a aclarar su mente antes de contestar.

—Lisbon —dice hablando en voz alta, se prepara mentalmente para levantarse de la calidez de la cama con la misma normalidad que le han precedido años trabajando de policía, la misma normalidad que se anticipa al mensaje y entrelaza llamadas con crimen. Afuera una tormenta empieza a tomar fuerza, la lluvia golpea contra las ventanas y de vez en cuando el cielo es alumbrado por un relámpago.

—Hola Lisbon. —exclama Jane al otro lado de la línea, haciendo que se pregunte internamente la joven agente antes de que él continúe hablando qué hace reportando un crimen —El departamento de policía de Davis informó de un asesinato. Según el Modus Operandi podría tratarse de otra víctima de Red John. —Lisbon escucha la voz del consultor volverse tensa al otro lado de la línea. Es difícil ser específicos acerca de los avances en el caso de Red John, avanzan y retroceden bruscamente casi por igual.

…

Ella se viste rápidamente, toma su abrigo, bolso, llaves, arma y placa antes de salir. Al llegar al estacionamiento se reprende por no haberse colocado el abrigo dentro del departamento, ahora siente cómo las gotas de lluvia penetran en su blusa enviando pequeños temblores provocados por el frío a todo su cuerpo.

Está abriendo la puerta del auto cuando siente un fuerte golpe en su costado derecho, la conmoción y la sorpresa entorpecen sus movimientos impidiendo que reaccione rápido y encuentre su arma, intenta girarse y ver el rostro de su atacante, pero este golpea su nariz haciendo que suelte la pistola, sostiene las llaves con fuerza entre sus manos, enciende la alarma en el mínimo de tiempo posible e intenta utilizarlas como un arma.

—No le des la espalda. No pierdas a tu atacante de la mira —se recuerda, pero él es mucho más alto y corpulento y logra lanzarla con fuerza contra el pavimento antes de que pueda defenderse.

Su cabeza golpea con fuerza contra el asfalto, ella se esfuerza en no perder el conocimiento, intenta levantarse y ubicar la pistola, y es cuando siente la punta del zapato de él golpear con fuerza en la parte frontal de sus costillas, pierde la respiración y se encoge sobre sí misma, el dolor sube y la marea, las náuseas se intensifican cuando más de tres patadas son lanzadas consecutivamente en su espalda, el vómito y la sangre se mezclan con el agua de lluvia corriendo por la vía.

Entre el dolor y la lluvia logra diferenciar el sonido de una navaja, siente el primer corte, pero el resto son casi indoloros en comparación con el malestar general que se extiende por su cuerpo; luego escucha el sonido de unas voces, alguien llamando a la policía y a la ambulancia, luego oscuridad.

…

Jane observa a Cho alejarse para contestar una llamada, si no fuera un caso más de Red John, podría utilizar sus habilidades de observador para identificar con quién hablaba el detective.

Camina por la habitación observando la escena del crimen, jura que es el mismo Modus Operandi, pero hay algo que no cuadra; necesita que Lisbon se apresure, que llegue y lo obligue a dejar de guardarse la información para él porque de ese modo, aunque le cueste admitir que ocasionalmente necesita ayuda, puede lograr ordenar la información en su mente.

Cho toca su hombro con un suave apretón sacándolo de su introspección, él lo ve en su rostro, ve que algo no está bien, su cerebro recopila la información que el pelinegro emite, específicamente Lisbon no está bien.

Jane retrocede unos pasos al escuchar la noticia. Negación. No quiere creer lo que acaba de escuchar, no quiere que sea verdad, a pesar de que una parte de él lo hace, retrocede aún más y luego se apresura a llegar hasta su auto, siente el temblor provocado por el miedo expandirse por todo su cuerpo.

…

Entra de manera abrupta al hospital, asustando a las enfermeras, se detiene. Esto: la familiaridad del lugar; los recuerdos saltando en su mente, rebotando como átomos excitados; la sensación de "déjà vu". Su respiración se vuelve errática, pero se detiene a sí mismo inmediatamente a dejar de traer oscuros recuerdos, está allí por Lisbon, su compañera, su amiga, su amante.

…

Teresa se despierta bruscamente de una pesadilla, pero el dolor la obliga a acostarse y cerrar los ojos una vez más, no puede evitar llorar al sentirse desorientada, su cabeza empieza a palpitar y siente sus pulmones arder al intentar encontrar aire.

—Eh. Tranquila —escucha la voz de Jane, la reconoce, pero a la vez no parece ser real; intenta abrir los ojos, verificar por sí misma que es él, que Jane está allí, que las cosas estarán bien, pero siente que su cabeza estallará si lo hace.

Su respiración acelera peligrosamente, provocando una arritmia cardíaca, lucha contra sí misma por mantener las emociones a raya, es una lucha imposible, las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas e intenta respirar. Jane acaricia suavemente su cabello mientras tararea una canción de Al Jonson intentando calmarla, el camino de Davis a Sacramento suele durar mínimo 20 minutos, él puede jurar que ha batido una marca y no se sorprendería de encontrar mil multas a su nombre; pero ahora aquello no importa, ahora importa la mujer frente a él.

…

El resto del equipo permanecen en la sala de espera, han regresado lo más pronto posible luego del respectivo procedimiento que tenían que hacer en Davis, del resto de papeleo se encargarán después.

Cho quien suele ser de actitud seria e imperturbable también se muestra abatido después de escuchar a los médicos.

Al parecer todo indica un ataque premeditado, el atacante destruyó la placa de su jefa y robó su arma.

…

 **Ta da. Lo sé, no aprendo, mala costumbre la mía de crear historia tras historias sin terminar las historias anteriores.**

 **Los invito a que me dejan sus mensajes ya sean internos o en los comentarios. Besos**

 **PD: ya me veo en vacaciones escribiendo mil fics diferentes sin terminar los anteriores. Pero no se preocupen, sí lo haré, en vacaciones, pero sí terminaré los empezados. Mientras tanto tengo que hacer mil tareas. Hasta la vista terrícolas.**

 **PD 2: pensaba en hacerlo en un inicio un one shot, pero mi parte malvada me encanta tener lectores en espera. *Se retira de la escena con una risa malvada mientras se limpia las manos con gel anti bacterial para villanos***


	2. Chapter 2

**Tuve un desliz mientras editaba esto y me detuve a ver** _ **Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer**_ **y Meg Ryan es simplemente fabulosa, fue de mis primeras musas (mis musas definitivamente no tienen orden, todas son igual de importantes en mi palacio de la memoria). El punto es que… no hay punto, simplemente quería compartir con ustedes un pedacito de inspiración, porque definitivamente me tomó con fuerza esa película (hace tiempo necesitaba algo así).**

 **Advertencia: Se vienen capítulos de dosis fuertes incluyendo este.**

 **Los personajes a continuación pertenecen a CBS y Bruno Heller.**

 **No me opongo si Dios me regala un Simon Baker.**

 **Capítulo II.**

Después de haber visitado a Lisbon el equipo siente cómo sus preocupaciones descienden un poco, ella será dada de alta al día siguiente y posiblemente pueda volver sin ningún riesgo al campo de trabajo la siguiente semana. Se despiden para poder continuar con la investigación en la que estaban, Cho y Rigsby van a volver a la escena del crimen por petición de Jane quien insiste en que hay algo que no cuadra a su vez que se ofrece a comunicarles cualquier novedad acerca de su jefa.

—Deberías ir —insiste la pelinegra conociendo la importancia del caso para Jane, conociendo la necesidad del consultor de sobre esforzarse cuando se trata del caso de Red John.

Él niega con la cabeza mientras cepilla el cabello de ella con su mano derecha. —Ni siquiera lo pienses, no me voy a alejar de ti tan fácil.

…

—No nos van a dar el caso —dice Rigsby a Van Pelt y Cho ya en la sede colocando una carpeta sobre su escritorio.

El agente surcoreano no duda en tomar el caso y resolverlo a pesar de no pertenecerle, después de todo él comprende que se les niegue porque trata de su jefe, pero porque es sobre su jefe él decide investigarlo por su cuenta, sin duda Van Pelt y Rigsby también se suman a la causa.

El testimonio de ella es crucial y a pesar de que ella no quiso tocar el tema, Jane les ha contado los hechos de lo sucedido; a Jane también le ha resultado difícil dicha empresa, pero lo ha conseguido con la promesa claro de que el tema no será tocado de nuevo, —al menos no por ahora —piensa él. —Bueno —piensa Jane —al menos tienen algo de material a diferencia de los policías encargados del caso a quienes Lisbon se niega a contar siquiera un poco de la información.

…

El testimonio que Lisbon ha dado a los policías es realmente vago insistiendo constantemente en que ha sido un simple asalto y ellos se niegan a tomar las palabras de Jane luego de la broma que les hizo. No es inusual que las personas no tomen en serio sus palabras luego de que la primera impresión que brinda es jugar bromas infantiles. Lisbon se cuestiona internamente cómo obtuvo Jane un anillo de toques eléctricos o si siempre lo ha cargado en su bolsillo.

—El psicólogo estará aquí en menos de una hora —dice Jane bailando sobre sus talones con las manos ocultas en sus bolsillos y obteniendo una mirada mortal de su amante —¡¿Qué?! —exclama haciéndose el sorprendido —no fui yo quien se negó a dar un testimonio más profundo.

Lisbon se hunde un poco más en su cama, tomando las sábanas entre sus puños cubre su cuerpo hasta solo dejar la cabeza y parte de su cuello descubiertos. Vacila sobre las palabras que desea contestar para que su molesto asesor guarde silencio acerca todo lo relacionado al tema, pero se rinde, permite que si él desea continúe hablando, no tiene ganas de perder la poca energía con la que amaneció en una charla sin sentido.

…

Jane observa al hombre de metro setenta y tres entrar a la sala con paso decidido y la espalda erguida, se levanta de la silla y proceden con las respectivas presentaciones. El hombre de apellido Carter sugiere que Jane salga de la sala, algo que el mismo consultor está dispuesto a cumplir; pero al dirigir su cuerpo hacia la salida siente la mano de Lisbon cerrarse casi con fuerza alrededor de su muñeca, Jane observa en su rostro una tristeza indescriptible que logra dejarlo sin aire, no hay palabras y a pesar de ello comprende lo que ella desea. Jane se ofrece a acompañarla al mirar el miedo en su rostro mientras el doctor habla y ella permanece sentada en la cama de hospital con las sábanas cubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo, el miedo residual luego del trauma, el mismo que se extendió alguna vez por sus huesos y su sangre cuando su esposa e hija murieron, el miedo a la soledad. Él ve eso, ve que lo sucedido ha desencadenado algo, algo que va más allá de su capacidad de observación y se siente atormentado por no poder ayudar. No logra leerla de manera completa, puede observar que oculta algo, pero no está seguro de qué; y eso lo rompe un poco, que desconfíe de él, aunque conozca que esa desconfianza inicial es normal luego de lo que pasó.

 _Luego de los recuerdos revividos en su mente._

Luego de unos momentos la tensión entre Lisbon y el médico toma un giro que sorprende a todos en la sala, tanto Jane como el médico como Lisbon se encuentran sorprendidos de la reacción que está última tomó.

—No fui violada, ¿bien? Estoy bien, solo fue un asalto —repite ahora más tranquila, intentando ignorar que el médico está anotando sus observaciones en la libreta entre sus manos.

—Fue eso —piensa el rubio a un lado de la ventana con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Su respiración de pronto se siente pesada y un malestar general se posesiona sobre él, tiene que obligarse a concentrar en mantenerse de pie. —Ella ya ha pasado por algo peor — vuelve a dialogar consigo mismo sin querer creer en su propia deducción, algo que posiblemente el doctor Carter también haya deducido, el pensamiento logra destruirlo más si es que anteriormente no lo ha hecho.

…

La mayor parte del día ha permanecido acostada, prefiriendo evitar al equipo, pero por una razón más sólida desea a Jane a su lado, siempre, aunque hablar al estar aún aturdida y demasiado fuera de órbita como para encontrar las palabras correctas.

Tiene que pasar la noche allí, en el hospital, entre paredes blancas y luces demasiado brillantes; intenta objetar, pero los sedantes son fuertes y su mente y cuerpo están tan nublados por el dolor que no puede pensar con claridad.

…

…

Al día siguiente camino al departamento de Jane, las cosas son calmadas, tranquilas: ella está sentada en el asiento de copiloto con la mirada perdida en algún punto más allá de su ventana; Jane tiene una desavenencia interna consigo mismo, es consciente de la gravedad de la situación, así que espera a un mejor momento para hablar —maldición. Jamás es buen momento para hablar de ese tipo de cosas —maldice internamente golpeando el volante y provocando que Lisbon se sobresalte.

—Lo siento —se disculpa con la voz rota y con vergüenza.

Ella asiente sin entender su comportamiento y vuelve a sumergirse en sí misma.

Jane intenta sacar el tema, esta vez de manera más prudente, teniendo cuidado en no sonar demasiado indagador.

—No.

—Teresa —dice su nombre, usándolo, tomando el arma más poderosa de su arsenal para persuadirla.

Con su nombre en sus labios es aún más difícil negarse y ella lo mira mortalmente porque él lo sabe —No. —habla con voz fuerte, resuelta, decidida, y lo es lo último que dice antes de cerrar los ojos y fingir dormir.

El tráfico no es tan pesado a esa hora del día, así que el viaje del hospital al departamento de Jane es relativamente corto, lo suficiente al menos para que el pequeño momento de incomodidad no se extienda.

…

Al llegar a su pequeño hogar Jane le prepara un baño en son de disculpa y ella lo mira agradecida a la vez que susurra un pequeño _lo siento._

—No tienes que hacerlo. Estaremos bien —dice en voz baja, incluyéndose, porque él forma parte de ella sin darse cuenta desde cuándo. _Quizá desde esa primera vez en que se conocieron._

Se ofrece a hacer el almuerzo mientras ella toma el baño, conociendo la naturaleza tímida de Lisbon es posible que ella no desea que la observe durante algún tiempo; pero el tiempo es relativamente corto y ella lo llama buscando ayuda con el suéter. Jane desliza el suéter concho de vino con cuidado, dejando su espalda desnuda y obligándose a respirar al observar los cortes ahora con puntos y los moretones que cubren su piel; siente la incomodidad de ella y mira hacia otro lado antes de corroborar por última vez la temperatura del agua.

Jane se queda de pie allí y ella no reclama. Lisbon se encoge un poco más sobre sus rodillas al sentir los dedos de su amante deslizar su cabello hacia un lado y luego toca delicadamente su espalda. Ambos sienten el nudo formarse en su garganta y las lágrimas amenazando con caer, pero es Lisbon quien emite un pequeño sonido primero y envía una alerta por todo el cuerpo de Jane.

Jane respira profundamente y guarda un poco de aire tratando de ocultar el dolor en su voz —¿Te lastimé? —pregunta preocupado alejándose un poco, solo un poco; porque si es sincero con él mismo, no cree que sea capaz de alejarse de ella de nuevo, porque la sensación de protegerla toma fuerza y crece en él.

Ella niega con la cabeza y cubre su boca con sus manos. Es la primera vez que él la ve llorar desde el accidente.

…

Cuando la ayuda a terminar con el baño y a vestir, se ofrece a hacer el almuerzo sorprendiéndola con su plato favorito.

Ella sonríe un poco, solo un poco, pero lo suficiente como para alimentar la esperanza. Lleva puesto un abrigo verde que hace resaltar sus ojos, la mirada de él se pierde en ella, piensa que aquello es suficiente para vivir por el resto de su vida. Ese momento es eterno para él, porque así desea que sea, porque en ese pequeño espacio tiempo la realidad lo perfora y sabe que está definitiva y perdidamente enamorado y de todo el conjunto de caos y orden que representa.

…

Cuando Cho llega con el informe y las imágenes de la escena del crimen ella duerme en el sofá. Permanece boca abajo con un brazo rozando la alfombra en el piso, Jane se despide de Cho y se sienta en el sillón colocado a un lado del sofá. Está revisando las imágenes cuando ella empieza a moverse entre sueños, se levanta colocando los papeles en la mesa de centro y apoya una mano en el hombro de ella moviéndola delicadamente intentando despertarla cuando nota que ella se está agitando mucho a causa de la pesadilla.

Lisbon abre los ojos y Jane puede ver el pánico en ella, la sensación de dolor expresada en su rostro, las lágrimas amenazando con caer; la ayuda a sentarse en el sofá y la abraza con fuerza. Ella siente cómo él está tan destrozado como ella, las lágrimas caen por su rostro empapando la camisa de Jane, pero no puede detenerlas.

—Está bien. Ya pasó —las palabras de Jane son cálidas y amables. Cepilla su cabello y la mira a los ojos con esa expresión casi hipnotizante que provoca en ella tranquilidad.

Lisbon inhala profundamente y asiente, sus manos se agarran con fuerza a su camisa y siente la mano de él rozar su mejilla.

—¿Quieres hablar? —pregunta sin especificar el tema, pero dejando en el aire que es acerca de la pesadilla y de todo lo que implicó el accidente.

Ella niega con la cabeza, Jane deja un beso fantasma en su frente y la toma en brazos para llevarla a la habitación. Aquel beso es más que palabras, es lo suficiente como para hacerla sentir mejor y quizá despejar cualquier rastro de pesadillas por el resto del día y de la noche.

 **Vale, que esto merece contenido ¿M?, cuando digo que se vuelve fuerte, es fuerte…**

 **Ven que todo esto de Lisbon es caótico y existen tantas variables (amo las variables, me encanta jugar con los personajes) y nunca se ahondó en la serie, hubiera deseado un poquito más para saciar mi necesidad interna de drama televisivo, equisde. Ya nada, han quedado advertidos sobre el contenido de esta historia. *Inserte risa de súper villano***


	3. Chapter 3

**Sigo viva. No estoy en clases y mi bloqueo de escritor/ lector es horrible, lo que me hace sospechar que mi mente se siente cómoda y productiva bajo grandes cantidades de estrés académico.**

 **El mentalista continúa sin pertenecerme, al igual que Simon Baker y Robin Tunney.**

 **Por otro lado, leí que en el 2020 más o menos saldrá un musical de Empire Records, sé que no tiene que ver con nuestro amado consultor entrometido, pero en la peli actúa Robin Tunney y me hace emoción, más que la película es genial y con humor gótico/ raro en sí. Igual que tampoco es como si tuviera dinero para ir, solo quería compartir el dato.**

 **Tormenta. Capítulo III.**

Jane inhala súbitamente, se despierta ante su propio movimiento brusco, exhala sin prisa consciente del leve dolor de cabeza provocado por la presión; siente la piel húmeda a causa del sudor bajo la fina capa de ropa, inhala y exhala pausadamente, gira sobre su espalda y abre los ojos parpadeando mientras se acostumbra a la oscuridad. Luego de unos momentos se apoya sobre su cuerpo y extiende el brazo para encender la lámpara sobre el velador, la ráfaga de alerta se extiende con prontitud por su cuerpo, cierra los ojos con cierta violencia a la vez que exhala por la boca con brusquedad sintiendo el terror en su sangre, se obliga a hacer una pequeña lista de acciones que puede estar desarrollando Lisbon en la noche fuera de la cama antes de pensar en cualquier acción que involucre a Red John; no es la primera vez que se asusta y provoca involuntariamente arritmias cardíacas por la ausencia de Lisbon a su lado. Su mano se enreda entre las sábanas celestes, toma nota mental de que es muy posible que Lisbon haya salido de la cama hace poco.

Se incorpora sobre ambos pies y camina hasta la pared para encender la luz, toca una vez el interruptor y mantiene su mano en la pared lisa y fría mientras observa que todo esté en orden, en un intento vano de tranquilizarse. Armarios, de madera, cerrados; ventanas, cerradas; cortinas, de color blanco con pequeños diseños de color crema, cerradas; cama, ligeramente desordenada desde su punto de vista, algo que Lisbon colocaría en la categoría de completamente desordenada; paredes limpias, sin ningún rastro de sangre; todo en orden. Suspira ligeramente aliviado. El clima frío se intensifica con la humedad de su pijama, le resta importancia y camina hacia la cocina con la leve esperanza de encontrar a Lisbon preparando té.

La mujer de cabello oscuro escucha los pasos de su amante en el pasillo, sostiene la toalla contra su cuerpo y abre la puerta del cuarto de baño casi tropezando con él.

En un principio la luz lo ciega, pero se recupera rápidamente, no se había acordado de encender la bombilla del pasillo. Primero la observa a ella, estudiándola de cabeza a pies, asegurándose de que esté completa, sin ningún rasguño, sin ninguna firma de Red John, maldice internamente a sus pesadillas de volverlo tan paranoico; luego observa detrás de ella, las baldosas blancas de las paredes, un pequeño charco de agua en el piso, las gotas de agua en el espejo del baño; todo en orden una vez más. —Eh. ¿Estás bien? —pregunta mirándola escéptico.

Ella lo mira extrañada ante su pregunta. Han pasado dos semanas desde el accidente y Jane y el equipo la tratan como si hubiera algo mal, algo fuera de orden, le molesta la actitud sobreprotectora de ellos, sobretodo de Jane y Cho, quienes se mantienen en el mar de la ingenuidad ignorando que ella es consciente de sus miradas escrutadoras cuando no los está observando. —Sí. Solo estaba tomando un baño. ¿Y tú? Pareces como si hubieras corrido una maratón. —sus músculos faciales se encogen un poco, alza una ceja y atraviesa sus ojos azules con su mirada.

—¿Ah? —frunce el ceño confundido ante el giro de la situación. Debería ser él el preocupado.

—Tienes la camisa y el cabello sudados. —contesta ante su rostro de duda, a la vez que señala su pecho y sus rizos.

Jane hace un ademán de "no es nada" en el aire, restándole importancia a la corta y horrible pesadilla de la que se vio víctima hace unos minutos. —¿Qué hacías bañándote a medianoche?

—¿Has visto el reloj? Son las seis de la mañana.

El consultor de ojos azules alza sus cejas sorprendido de sí mismo ante su ahora extinta (momentáneamente o con fallos) capacidad de madrugar. Bosteza por reflejo de Lisbon, quien lo empuja de manera floja hacia un lado para abrirse camino a la recámara.

…

Lisbon se detiene ante un semáforo en rojo a pocas cuadras de las oficinas centrales del CBI, exhala, relaja sus hombros y sus músculos faciales al empezar a sentir un leve entumecimiento en ellos, en especial entre las cejas.

—Solo digo que debes hablar con un experto sobre las pesadillas.

Más allá, los autos no dejan de emitir ese horrible ruido de las bocinas; un grupo de personas cruzan la calle con prisa, algunos definitivamente tarde a su destino; una ambulancia se abre camino entre algunos autos; el cielo es celeste, las nubes blancas y el sol brilla con intensidad.

—Uno: lo dice quien no cree en los médicos ni hospitales ni nada relacionado; y dos: no soy la única con pesadillas.

Últimamente es cada vez más difícil captar los rastros de algo, de alguna señal en su rostro; nota las microexpresiones de ella, sin embargo, la información no es vasta, no encuentra palabras para describir lo que observa en ella; en caso de creer atrapar alguna que otra palabra para describirla usando su red, estas nadan libres en el océano de su memoria sin lograr entrelazarse y formar oraciones congruentes. Exhala y desvía la mirada hacia un ciclista más allá de su ventana. —No es lo mismo —su voz es áspera sin llegar a resultar molesta, casi un poco irritada del tema. —Al menos comparto contigo de qué tratan mis pesadillas.

Lisbon cierra la mandíbula con acrimonia, muerde la parte interna de su labio, sus manos se sujetan con firmeza en el volante. En el asiento de copiloto Jane enhiesto y expectante ante cualquier palabra que pueda emitir ella, con un halo sereno y gentil que resulta en una dicotomía para el ser de ella.

Ella estaciona el auto y sale cerrando la puerta casi de golpe dejando al consultor atónito. El sonido del golpe hace eco durante unos segundos, aún aturdido la observa caminar con furia hacia el edificio de fachada gris y agentes que van y vienen en su mayoría de trajes grises.

…

Cho imperturbable con el rostro hacia su libro advierte el genio de Lisbon al caminar directamente hacia su oficina sin saludar a nadie; se levanta de su escritorio doblando la esquina superior de la página de su libro y lo coloca en la superficie rugosa antes de reunirse con sus compañeros; casi sonríe cuando es Rigsby quien toma la cerilla más corta ante la irresolución de cuál de los tres iba a hablar con su jefa sobre el caso más reciente.

La luz natural atraviesa los grandes ventanales del bullpen iluminándolo casi en su totalidad, un rayo de sol cae sobre la cabellera pelirroja de Van Pelt sin que la mujer se percate, pero quitándole la respiración a Rigsby momentáneamente.

Cho pone los ojos en blanco y separa de las manos del indeciso Rigsby la carpeta del caso. Se endereza el traje frente a la oficina de la joven mujer de cabello negro y entra a la oficina después de dar tres golpes seguidos sin esperar por una respuesta.

Casi parece un cuarto hermético con las persianas blancas de los dos ventanales que separan la oficina del resto del departamento en su totalidad cerradas. El escritorio principal mantiene una pila de hojas y carpetas perfectamente alineadas sobre su superficie.

—Al parecer en lugar de que Jane obtenga tus buenos modales, tú estás obteniendo los malos modales de él —alza la mira hacia su compañero de equipo y tiene que inhalar lentamente sobreponiéndose a los latidos en su sien, a los puntos negros y brillantes que nublan su vista unos segundos, se siente mareada y se obliga a mantener su mirada fija un segundo en el traje azul marino de Cho, pestañea unas cuantas veces y vuelve a enfocar su mirada en los papeles a firmar frente a ella.

Cho alza la carpeta exponiéndola como una excusa para hablar con ella, su rostro imperturbable y pulcro ejerce muy bien su portada. Da unos pasos al frente y cierra la puerta sin girarse, su cuerpo ancho y ejercitado lo hace lucir como un centinela bloqueando cualquier entrada o salida. —Tienes que dejar de fingir que todo está bien. Te estás lastimando.

Ella le lanza una mirada mortal, algo que aniquilaría a cualquiera, incluyendo a Jane, Rigsby o Van Pelt; pero no a Cho, él es un muro de concreto bien construido, con sentimientos de protección hacia quienes ama, incluyéndola. El agente surcoreano mantiene el semblante serio, su carácter se ve potencializado por el cabello negro correctamente peinado y el traje impecable.

—Todo. Está. Bien —contesta marcando con énfasis cada palabra, resaltándola, mentalizándola para poder creerlas ella también.

—No. No lo está —su voz es autoritaria, con un leve tono de preocupación, gélida sin llegar a sonar hostil; es consciente de que es su jefa con quien trata, pero más que eso son amigos. —No estás durmiendo lo suficiente y estás consumiendo más cafeína que nunca —Kimball Cho comprende la parte de se minúsculamente intolerable a cierta clase de dolor no tácito que termina expresándose de manera física.

—¿Hay algún caso? —cuestiona Teresa cambiando de tema, evadiéndolo, y señala la carpeta en las manos de él.

…

Hombre afroamericano de cuarenta años. Su hermano encontró el cuerpo cuando entró a la cochera por el cortacésped.

—Van Pelt y yo vamos a hablar con los vecinos; Cho continúa con el caso de Red John y contesta las llamadas; Rigsby y Jane interroguen a la familia. Y Rigsby no pierdas de vista a Jane.

…

Conduce a una velocidad media; hay cierto tipo de alivio en conducir, una manera de tener control; las dos últimas semanas se ha sentido en medio de una tormenta de arena sin poder visualizar el panorama de manera completa, avanzando lentamente mientras recupera el ritmo normal de las cosas dentro de sus límites y excluyendo las miradas escrutadoras de Jane.

En teoría el camino a la escena del crimen debería durar entre diez y veinte minutos, pero el tránsito en Sacramento parece aumentar cada día que pasa y les toma más tiempo llegar.

…

Por otro lado, Jane ignora la conversación que intenta mantener Rigsby y sonríe traviesamente al tener una idea para tomar un poco el pelo al equipo. Una idea sobre él como un personaje de Charles Chaplin.

…

Más tarde cuando están en el departamento de Jane comparten un momento tranquilo en el sofá. Lisbon permanece con las piernas estiradas vistiendo un pantalón corto y un abrigo; Jane está sentado en el otro extremo del sofá mirando la película que se reproduce en la tv mientras toca con sus dedos fríos los tobillos de ella, haciendo pequeños círculos que son atravesados por líneas que se deslizan de manera horizontal como flechas. Jane insistió en que se quede con él hasta que atrapen al culpable, algo que Lisbon secretamente agradece y sin duda no refutó.

Él hace un comentario inofensivo y se percata muy tarde de que ha sido una pequeña granada para el Trastorno de Estrés Post Traumático de la mujer de ojos verdes, quien se levanta de su lado del sofá, estrella la palma de sus manos contra sus ojos, el dolor en el fondo de su cabeza se convierte en llamas dentro de un bosque de eucaliptos. Se siente sofocada dentro de su abrigo, lo quita y queda en una fina blusa de tirantes; siente la ansiedad correr con vehemencia, con furia a través de sus venas; sobretodo siente la necesidad de cafeína, del líquido de color oscuro que la ayuda a enfocarse en lo que realmente importa: resolver casos. Porque así funcionan las cosas, al menos los últimos años, una pequeña adicción al trabajo que logra distraerla de otros pensamientos, siempre mantenerse activa.

Es por las noches, con la temperatura descendiendo y la oscuridad invadiendo todo, que su cuerpo reacciona de manera involuntaria, la angustia hace eco. Se dirige a la cocina, camina de un lado a otro procurando mantener su respiración estable mientras abre y cierra su mano indecisa si preparar café y disparar aún más sus niveles de ansiedad o tomar un vaso de agua fría, se decide por lo segundo. Jane camina con pasos firmes y ligeros, hace un pequeño sonido gutural llamando su atención, avisando que está allí, que es él; hace algunas noches ella se asustó porque no notó su presencia tras ella, lo que provocó insomnio en ambos individuos. Ella se gira hacia él, lo mira y sonríe, finge el estado de bienestar unos segundos y se gira para colocar el vaso en su lugar; él desliza sus manos por sus caderas y cierra los brazos alrededor de ella con calidez, coloca su mentón sobre sus hombros e inhala profundamente el olor a canela que ella irradia.

 **No te olvides de comentar, ya sea sugiriendo cambios, aportando ideas, no importa, comenta, me ayudas a mejorar mi pésima escritura y me motivas. Besos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**El mentalista pertenece a Bruno Heller y qué sé yo a quien más, solo sé que a mí no. *Inserte ojos en blanco.**

 **Tormenta. Capítulo IV.**

Jane besa su clavícula desnuda, une líneas imaginarias entre los lunares de su espalda, escucha la leve y suave y cómoda respiración de Lisbon contra las almohadas mientras permanece con los ojos cerrados, cubierta por una sensualidad de pureza, una sensualidad fortalecida por el silencio, ahora tan calmo, suave y tranquilo.

Antes de que él empezara a besarla en la cocina, las cosas esa última semana eran monocromáticas, una cacofonía de acciones, y ahora, allí, en la cama, completamente desnudos, es capaz de respirar como si fuera una acción completamente nueva.

Quita un mechón de cabello negro de su rostro, roza con su índice la nariz de ella, sus mejillas, sus labios rojos a causa de besos apasionados, su mandíbula, su cuello y de nuevo se desliza horizontalmente por su clavícula; dibuja trazos imaginarios sobre las pecas de su brazo, se siente inundado de pensamientos felices, hasta el punto de pensar que quizá para volar no se necesite polvo de hadas.

Una astilla de tristeza vuelve a crecer en él creada por su temor de perder a Lisbon. No es religioso, mas suele encontrar palabras sabias en la Biblia, cierra los ojos y en sin voz repite la oración del libro de Job con sus labios:

Mis reflexiones me llevan a contestar a consecuencia de lo que siento.

Al oír una lección que me ofende, mis pensamientos me inspiran una respuesta.

¿No sabes tú que, desde siempre, desde que fue puesto el hombre sobre la tierra, el triunfo del malvado es breve y el gozo del perverso no dura más que un instante?

El sueño lo abraza, lo arrulla, lo envuelve con lentitud; su respiración ahora es ligera, superficial, pacífica; se ve abordado por imágenes al azar, por sonidos abstractos como el roce de las ramas de los árboles afuera del departamento, uno que otro auto en la carretera, el roce de sus pieles contra las sábanas; el agradable olor a café y canela de su amante, un olor cálido y sedante.

 _La mujer de cabello negro, sedoso y liso tiembla ligeramente. Oscuridad. Frío. Miedo. Todo aferrándose a su piel, enrollándose como tenebrosas sombras, convirtiéndose en dolor físico. Un golpe en su costado izquierdo, el dolor volviéndose agudo y cerrando sus vías de respiración, expandiéndose y convirtiéndose en una masa pesada, líquida y amarga en su estómago. La mano de una sombra más alta y más fuerte que ella cerrándose con fuerza sobre su muñeca, lastimándola. Sus gritos apagados, mudos, su voz rota dentro de ella sin poder escapar. Un ruido sordo violando el silencio, rompiéndolo, destrozándolo. Una voz grave, gutural, peligrosa, susurrando en su cuello. Su propio cuerpo inmóvil, indefenso._

Jane siente el movimiento brusco a su lado, su cuerpo se sobresalta involuntariamente y se incorpora sobre sí mismo para analizar su entorno. Observa a Lisbon encogida ahora sobre sí misma, protegiéndose de un mal invisible; estira su brazo para acariciar su espalda, las cicatrices blancas y rosadas de los cortes están allí, ahora más invisibles y casi inexistentes en comparación con ese día. Sus pupilas se dilatan notablemente cuando ella emite ligeros sonidos de asfixia, mueve el hombro de ella con fuerza, víctima del miedo, casi siente su propia respiración volverse fina, dúctil hasta casi desaparecer.

—Teresa —escucha su voz salir aguda, rota. Traga y lo intenta una vez más —Honey. Honey.

Un sollozo estridente atraviesa su pecho, seguido por un gemido mezcla entre angustia y desesperación. Las manos de ella rasgando su propia piel en los muslos, arañando el peligro envuelto en ella. Jane mantiene los labios unidos con violencia, formando una línea de un color entre blanco y rosado muy pálido. Libera el aire de sus pulmones e inhala una gran bocanada de aire fresco, el dolor en sus pulmones estimulado por el pánico se disipa un poco, solo una mínima fracción. Limpia con la parte exterior de su palma una lágrima de alivio que escapa de él cuando ella abre los ojos. Vacila sobre su siguiente paso al observar la mirada asustada, desorientada, perdida dentro de sí, de ella. La atmósfera se convierte en un zumbido seco y abstracto, amenazador.

Teresa abre su boca en busca de aire, sus labios son pálidos y en su rostro, aún sumida en la oscuridad de la noche Jane puede percibir, existe una palidez no natural que lo pinta. Una presión invisible se cierra sobre su caja torácica, el espacio entre sus costillas arde, sus pulmones arden, su estómago se llena de nudos que se enlazan una y otra vez sobre sí mismos creando más y más nudos, nudos imposibles y enredados, ajustados, jalando en todas direcciones, nudos de rabia, de dolor, de miedo, de enojo, de venganza, de soledad, de una soledad fría y triste; y por su garganta siente ascender un sabor ácido y amargo, se encoge sobre sí misma, gimotea de dolor contra las sábanas escondiendo su rostro unos segundos antes de rodar sobre su espalda y correr al baño, ignorando su entorno, ignorando a Jane, ignorando su propia desnudez. Tiembla mientras sostiene su estómago con fuerza y se mantiene apoyada en la pared; vomita la cena, vomita bilis y vomita aire.

Jane está parado en la puerta, sin poder avanzar, en un estado de retraimiento; se ha colocado el bóxer y el pantalón con prisa y luego se ha quedado allí, en la entrada al baño, muerto del miedo, presa del pánico, temblando. Ella solo lleva puesto las bragas, llora, tiembla y se desliza lentamente sin fuerzas hasta quedar sentada en el suelo abrazando sus piernas con las rodillas dobladas, cubierta por una leve capa de sudor y un dolor puntiagudo y afilado en el lado izquierdo muy cerca de su hombro.

El hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules sale de su estupor, despierta del eclipse mental y reacciona; va a la habitación por una sábana y vuelve lo más rápido posible.

…

Permanecen así, él abrazándola, cubriéndola, protegiéndola, lo que parece un tiempo infinito, melancólico, pero bien recibido.

Ella tiembla ligeramente. —Haz que pare —llora con la voz quebrada, rota, tan aguda que Jane teme dañe sus cuerdas vocales; él la atrae contra su pecho eliminando cualquier distancia, analizando el significado de sus palabras, intentando interpretar todas las variables. —Haz que pare —repite más alto; las palabras lo rompen, exhala y las lágrimas mojan su rostro. No se molesta por el vómito de saliva y bilis que cae sobre su brazo, sin embargo, su pulso se dispara por no haberse percatado de los espasmos de ella y de la temperatura ascendiente. Muerde la parte interna de su mejilla, siente la sangre en su lengua, el sabor salado y metálico, el dolor, pero es mejor eso a las balas de emociones que perforan su piel, al frío y al calor, un calor ardiente, llameante, vivo, que quema cada pedazo de él; maldice internamente y tiene que obligarse a hacer algo, tiene que sobreponerse al caos apocalíptico que intenta dominarlo. Realmente no es nadie sin ella.

…

 _Inútil, pequeño y perdido._

Es pequeño, diminuto, en comparación con el universo tan grande y tan vasto que lo rodea. Camina de un lado a otro, con pensamientos erráticos y frenéticos, apresurados. Las paredes blancas expandiéndose, quedando sin límites, ingiriendo el horizonte. Siente la ansiedad correr por su sangre, la adrenalina disparada en cada célula de su ser. Las luces blancas y etéreas iluminando cada espacio, cada rincón, cada pequeña parte de espacio lugar. Cae en la cuenta de que quizá sea la segunda noche más oscura que ha vivido hasta ahora, _la primera…cuando encontró a su esposa y a su hija bajo la cara sonriente dibujada con la sangre de ellas_.

…

Toma asiento en la silla a lado de su cama. Se siente caer en mil pedazos, agotado y triste y confundido. Cierra los ojos con fuerza, reza a un Dios en el que no cree (pero Lisbon sí, y en ese momento se trata de ella).

 ***Inserte risa de supervillano. Son las 2 de la mañana. Y bueno, espero que les agrade. No olviden dejar sus comentarios.**

 **Advertencia: en el siguiente capítulo la dosis de drama aumentará. *Imagina mi mega sonrisa de villana.**

 **Yisus. Los escritores no son seres normales.**


	5. Chapter 5

**s/12973087/1/Reset**

 **Esto sí o sí tengo que hacerlo: hablar de esta magnífica historia (está en inglés y nada te cuesta usar Google traductor like me).**

 **Reset. Es una historia de Universo Alterno. Completamente distinta a cualquiera otra que navegue en las profundidades de Fanfiction. Es original, profunda y con una prosa muy fina que te envuelve, en otras palabras: Reset es una musa. Y estoy completamente agradecida con la existencia del escritor/ escritora.**

 **La historia cuenta con dieciséis capítulos (hubiera esperado más) todos completamente sustanciales, si fueran comida mi boca estuviera hecha agua.**

 **Empecé a leerla because la encontré en mi gula de consumir fics de El mentalista. Esperaba ansiosa cada nuevo capítulo y luego cuando se publicó el último capítulo (la culpa es mía porque soy un ser distraído) no me hubiera fijado que era el fin si no hubiera leído los comentarios.**

 **However.**

 **Es una buena historia, es quizá una de mis mayores musas para El mentalista, así que, si les gusta lo que yo escribo, no dudo que la amarán.**

 **Los derechos de El mentalista me pertenecen en el mundo de los sueños, aquí tengo que repetir consecutivamente que no me pertenecen y tampoco Robin Tunney y Simon Baker (*escritor maldiciendo internamente*)**

 **Tormenta. Capítulo V.**

Está amaneciendo, los suaves rayos del sol de California se cuelan sin tregua por la ventana, las persianas blancas permanecen abiertas mostrando la vida exterior que empieza a aflorar. Todo tan en contraste con el interior, una dicotomía tan perceptible que prácticamente se convierte en una sensación tácita.

La mujer de cabello negro siente la suavidad de la cama bajo ella, las leves arrugas de la sábana, su cabeza recostada sobre una almohada flexible y ligera. Un boceto de la noche anterior se dibuja en su memoria combinado con leves trozos de angustia. El olor aséptico que la rodea le da una floja idea del lugar donde se encuentra, algunos trazos de color blanco se abren paso en su visión. Se mueve inquieta sobre su espalda, es detenida por una mano cálida, amigable, intenta abrir los ojos y la pesadez en sus párpados se lo impide; desliza los dedos de su mano derecha sobre la cinta que cubre el dorso de la izquierda, imagina el suero a un lado de su cama cayendo gota a gota mientras recorre la pequeña y delgada manguera que termina en la aguja en su muñeca; su respiración se acelera, la presión en su pecho crece, necesita tener el control en ese momento, sus uñas encuentran el borde y sin dar muchas vueltas a la idea empieza a rasgar aún en la oscuridad la cinta.

—Teresa. —dice Jane, arrastrando las sílabas, fallando en ocultar la falta de descanso. Coloca su mano sobre las de ella evitando de ese modo que se lastime en un vano intento de quitar el suero.

La voz ronca, varonil, con olor a té, de Jane hace eco en sus oídos. Exhala, está en un lugar seguro, pero la seguridad no ayuda a eludir el dolor. Abre los ojos y los cierra instantáneamente girando su rostro para huir de la luz de la ventana, tiene que pestañear un par de veces antes de abrirlos por completo. Un entumecimiento no grato envuelve su cuerpo, una sensación de estar y a la vez no dentro de su cuerpo.

La pequeña habitación de color blanco se expande y se expande y se expande, agigantándose, dejándolos en lo que al parecer se ha vuelto un bucle en el tiempo, Teresa hace una mueca al concluir que ha batido un récord al pasar más tiempo en el hospital las últimas semanas que en toda su trayectoria de policía. Emite un suspiro lento, algo que Patrick toma como una señal de que está, en lo que cabe, mejor; el hombre de rizos rubios y ojos azules le ofrece un vaso de agua y vuelve a tomar asiento a su lado, dejando su mano en estado de reposo sobre las de ella.

Por unos minutos el silencio los rodea junto con los ruidos sordos y abstractos propios de un hospital. Él se mantiene entretenido tocando los nudillos de ella, contemplando las formas cóncavas y convexas en la que estos parecen estar configurados, a la par que en su cabeza une palabras y formula oraciones para romper el silencio procurando no lastimarla. Cuando siente la mirada de ella clavarse con incertidumbre en su rostro la mira directamente, observa las lagunas verdes de los ojos de Lisbon que esconden tanto, sonríe un poco de lado y estira aún más su sonrisa cuando ella imita su gesto de manera sincera.

Ella entrelaza su mano libre con la de él; las cosas se vuelven más claras, las palabras encuentran fuerza y logran salir.

—A veces no hablar de lo que nos lastima es como quedarte sin aire poco a poco, casi sin darte cuenta; pero —su mirada se desvía unos segundos de sus manos entrelazadas y se clava en los ojos verde jade que lo miran con toda atención —pero terminas siendo consciente de la presión dentro de ti que aumenta desmedidamente. Sé lo que es no hablar —limpia con su meñique derecho una lágrima que escapa; su voz se rompe en la última línea, el nudo en su garganta se tensa ante la admisión. Toca el anillo en su dedo anular, recuerda los meses que pasó acumulando toda clase de pensamientos y emociones hasta colapsar y terminar en el hospital psiquiátrico. —Sé que suena egoísta, pero eres todo lo que tengo y no quisiera perderte. —Lo dice con sinceridad, ha pasado toda la noche pensando en cómo convencerla de hablar, hasta concluir que la única manera era diciendo la verdad; no puede mirarla a los ojos así roto, se permite llorar, se permite relajar la tensión en sus hombros y encorvarse un poco ante la superficial percepción de frío en su epidermis.

Tanto el exterior como el interior se ven envueltos en un halo inmarcesible. Ambos dirigen sus miradas afuera después de unos minutos, y en ambos las preguntas se formulan como si fuera el mismo pensamiento: ¿Cómo puede el sol brillar con tanta fuerza y los árboles bailar al compás invisible del viento? ¿Cómo puede convertirse algo tan hermoso en el contraste de las emociones humanas?

Ella permanece en silencio, acostada entre sábanas blancas, observando el vaivén de los hombros de él producto de sus sollozos. Entumecida de pies a cabeza, de adentro hacia afuera. Entumecida física y emocionalmente. Casi. Suelta su mano de manera sutil e imperceptible al parecer de ella, sin embargo, Jane se percata de la ausencia, pero no dice nada, solo calla dándole su espacio.

Lisbon pellizca la piel de su brazo distrayendo el dolor, concentrándolo en otro lugar; porque no cree que sea capaz de mantenerse respirando si este perfora como alfileres en el mismo lugar de siempre. Las palabras están allí, al borde, listas para enlazarse de forma coherente y ser libres por primera vez en mucho tiempo, listas incluso para atravesar el nudo en su garganta. Rasca con la uña de su dedo índice y con insistencia un pequeño lugar en la parte externa de su brazo izquierdo, justo unos centímetros antes de llegar al codo; inhala profundamente y exhala, muerde la parte interna de su mejilla antes de hablar.

Jane toma una pausa de su propia respiración, de sus pensamientos ahora revueltos e incoherentes, se mantiene con la mirada enfocando un punto no importante en el suelo, expectante de las palabras de ella.

Lisbon hinca con ímpetu la misma zona en su brazo, tiene el estómago revuelto y la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la pared adyacente a la puerta; pensar en las palabras saliendo de su boca causa un estremecimiento profundo; el nudo en su garganta, agudo y pérfido; 20 segundos de valor, se recuerda a sí misma.

Abre y cierra la boca en repetidas ocasiones; lleva la palma de sus manos al rostro y las presiona con fuerza contra sus párpados logrando así dos cosas: mantener a raya las lágrimas causadas por la angustia así sea un breve momento y agazapar el ascendente dolor de cabeza. Toma aliento, se lo debe, le debe esta historia por ser tan comprensivo y paciente —Hace unos años fui violada —las palabras salen de su boca y a pesar de que le provocan náuseas y repulsión, no las siente suyas. Advierte que está empezando a hiperventilar, que su respiración se vuelve cada vez más y más superficial y rápida; de pronto se da cuenta de muchas cosas, como: que realmente está enamorada de Jane y teme su reacción; que desea estar en su casa, en su cama, cubierta por montañas de cobertores que la mantengan caliente y aislada de todo y de todos; que a pesar de ya saberlo, su mente jamás deja de recordarle que jamás se recuperará de manera completo de _ese suceso…_ —Yo no —exhala, proyecta mejor el orden de la oración para lo que desea expresar —yo estoy mejor ahora —lo dice lentamente, creyendo con seguridad cada una de sus propias palabras, calla y Jane le da su espacio; el aire en la habitación es denso, sin embargo, conforme batea cada miedo que aspira a quedarse en ella, se siente más ligera, mejor. —Fue hace mucho —duda en continuar, alza la mirada, lo mira directamente a los ojos, él lo merece; no cree que se trate de compresión, sino de confianza, y ella confía en él, es consciente que Patrick espera que ella continúe abriendo la puerta de su pasado. —Fue un año antes de unirme a la academia de policía —clava con ahínco la uña en su brazo, se obligar a tragar en un intento de ahuyentar las náuseas, su respiración es agitada —yo —pero no puede continuar, siente la presión en sus pulmones y las lágrimas fluir por sus mejillas. Desea ser fuerte en ese momento, pero no puede.

Las palabras a oídos de Jane han fluído con prisa, llevadas por una corriente invisible, pero torrentosa. La mente del consultor tarda unos segundos en procesar la información, ante el reciente conocimiento sus pulmones le juegan una mala pasada. Inhala superficialmente, recoge los vestigios de las palabras de ella. Nota la ausencia de emoción en la voz de ella a pesar de haber sido veloz, no hubo rastro de miedo o coraje; fue neutra, frívola, prácticamente robótica. Solo ese instante, solo ese pequeño momento en que ha hablado, y esa falta de todo es lo que más le ha asustado y aturdido.

Lisbon no alcanza a decir nada más, las palabras se convierten siniestros fantasmas contra ella.

Jane no tiene tiempo a reaccionar ante la sinceridad y alexitimia de sus palabras. Levanta su mirada y observa la tez de ella volverse pálida y levemente verde, la ve encogerse sobre sí misma y abrazarse con fuerza a sus piernas, él piensa que quizá en un intento de no vomitar; toma el cubo de basura con rapidez y la ayuda a incorporase.

Cuando ella termina de devolver el líquido que había tomado antes él permanece sentado con ella, a su lado, dando suaves masajes circulares en su espalda, tiene el impulso de abrazarla, de rodear sus brazos con fuerza en ella, coloca el cubo de nuevo en su lugar y lo hace. Deposita besos profundos llenos de amor en la sien de ella, en su cabello, en su mejilla y luego descansa su mentón en un lugar entre su hombro y su cuello mezclando y confundiendo sus propios sollozos con los de ella.

—Respira —se repite mentalmente —respira —hablándose a sí misma, bloqueando al mismo compás la corriente de pensamientos negativos que se esfuerzan por abordarla. Quiere gritar y maldecir a su violador por haberle hecho lo que le hizo y a quien la atacó hace unas semanas por hacer que su mente reviva oscuros y amargos recuerdos. Muerde con fuerza su labio, hunde con rabia su uña en su brazo, inhala hondamente el aroma de Jane impregnándose de él y permitiendo que sus pulmones ardan por el exceso de aire; desea que el dolor esté en cualquier parte, desea que sea físico, que tenga cura, menos que esté dentro de ella, menos que sea algo con lo que tenga que luchar por el resto de su vida porque si es sincera está cansada de luchar; sabe que no fue su culpa y que no debe odiarse por ello, pero no logra evitarlo. La idea de golpear su cabeza contra la pared hasta quedar inconsciente suena atractiva y estimulante.

…

 **Rayos. Los bloqueos de escritor deben contar como enfermedad. Sé que ha pasado un siglo desde la última actualización, pero espero que esto les guste y que continúen allí mis amados lectores.**

 **Muchas gracias a:**

 **jenny_sam**

 **JeSuiAmateur**

 **Daniela_Carolinap**

 **Por sus comentarios y por haber sido tan pacientes en esta historia tan sosa y pésima ( JeSuiAmateur sé que no te agrada que mi autodesprecio, pero últimamente como escritora he caído en ese bucle).**

 **Bien, no se olviden de dejar sugerencias y críticas constructivas. Sus comentarios son como la medicina para esta terrible enfermedad. (Ignoren mi drama, últimamente estuve leyendo a Shakespeare).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Esto es bloqueo de escritor en su máximo esplendor, han pasado, ¿cuánto?, ¿cinco, seis meses? Diría "lo siento", pero realmente no lo hago (estoy/estaba en una de esas crisis donde te sientes separado de la realidad, ¿despersonificado?) (nada fuera de lo común en mí, ¿verdad?)**

 **En fin, que he perdido un poco el foco de las cosas. (En especial porque soy el tipo de persona paranoica que se preocupa de forma paranoica sobre el cambio climático y no sé). No quiero arruinarles la historia y decir que es superficial y etc., porque como lectora sé que a veces este tipo de cosas cambian tu punto de vista sobre algo.**

 **Los personajes a continuación pertenecen a Bruno Heller y quienes corresponda.**

 **Capítulo VI.**

—¡Estoy confundido! —se detesta inmediatamente por gritar, cepilla los rastros de su barba con mano derecha. Inhala, exhala. —Lo siento. No, no lo sé —su voz se rompe un poco más, agita las manos en el aire manteniendo las palmas hacia el exterior frente a su pecho, las lágrimas comienzan a bañar su rostro y descienden hasta la barbilla deteniéndose momentáneamente allí. —Es solo —divaga, agacha su rostro y mira al suelo, tiene tanto que decir, y, sin embargo, sin embargo, las palabras se quedan atoradas en cavidades imaginarias. Inhala, exhala. —Es solo que primero te sinceras y aceptas que me involucre en tu vida, y luego, luego solo estoy a la deriva, divagando, perdido; luego solo estoy por mi cuenta intentando flotar y sostenerme de las pequeñas pistas que inconscientemente sueltas. —Dirige ambas manos hacia su rostro y cepilla su barba afeitada antes de enredar sus dedos entre sus cabellos rubios. Inhala, inhala, cierra los ojos con fuerza, intenta inhalar. Le duele tanto el pecho y la cabeza le late y se siente profundamente triste y herido.

La mujer de cabello negro se desliza sigilosamente hacia el exterior del departamento tomando en el camino su abrigo y sus llaves. A veces, en momentos como ese, le encantaría involucrase, separarse de sí misma, de sus heridas y poder atender las de él. Han pasado solo dos días desde que estuvo en el hospital y uno desde que le dieron el alta, pero estar en casa con Jane es agotador, se siente una eternidad; las cosas son confusas incluso cuando él está abierto a hablar, pero es exactamente a eso a lo que teme: a sincerarse sobre sí misma.

Pone en marcha el auto y se concentra en la acción. Embraga y frena lentamente al instante observando el semáforo cambiar a rojo, quizá todo lo que necesita es pasar el resto del período de descanso obligatorio en la soledad de su propio departamento; el semáforo cambia y suelta delicadamente el freno seguido del embrague mientras acelera y vuelve a pisar el embrague a fondo para cambiar la marcha. Los rayos amarillos, dorados y poderosos del sol iluminan con magistral fuerza cada superficie posible. A lo lejos, las sirenas de una ambulancia se llevan los créditos del ruido en la ciudad acompañadas de las bocinas de los autos de conductores impacientes, de los gritos de unos niños jugando básquetbol en alguna cancha cercana, de los martilleos sobre la fachada de alguna construcción.

El estacionamiento está casi vacío cuando llega. Apaga el motor del auto y sale de él envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cintura abrigándose ligeramente. Camina con paso lento, absorbiendo cada imagen posible de su alrededor, hasta llegar a un parque cercano. Dos madres conversan y miran de reojo a sus hijos jugar, turnándose entre ellas para no dejarlos fuera del alcance de la vista ningún segundo. Respira, inhala y exhala. La cafeína y las otras drogas recetadas para el dolor han perdido su efecto hace unos minutos, ahora aquellos fantasmas de agotamiento empiezan a abordarla, y sin embargo, a pesar de ello, todo el conjunto de imágenes parece sacado de un hermoso y agradable sueño.

…

El rubio suspira aliviado cuando escucha la línea abierta al otro lado del celular. —Hey Cho, ¿estás ocupado?

—No, estaba terminando de firmar unos papeles. Dime, ¿qué sucedió? —pregunta el agente mientras da una vuelta en su silla.

—¿Puedes hacerme un favor? —escucha el asentimiento al otro lado y continúa —¿puedes dar una vuelta por el departamento de Lisbon y confirmar que está bien?

—Claro. ¿Qué sucedió? —hay calma en su voz, atrás de ella, dentro de él, está la tormenta. Lisbon no solo es su jefa, es su compañera en la escena del crimen, es su amiga. Se levanta casi agitado, casi sin perturbación, toma su saco mientras camina con paso seguro hacia el ascensor.

—Ella y yo tuvimos una discusión, no creo que por el momento ella desee saber de mí. —su mano, la mano de Jane, juega con un hilo suelto de su chaleco favorito. —¿Sabes? —no son relevantes los pensamientos a verbalizar, pero de alguna manera lo tranquilizan —Ella intentó mantener con vida una planta de menta —exhala e intenta inhalar mientras las lágrimas saladas se detienen en sus labios, los presiona formando una línea rosa pálido y estas desaparecen —creo que está muy molesta porque no vivió —no habla con Cho, las palabras son hacia sí con la intención de comprender lo que está mal —no fue su culpa. Creo que la planta no quería vivir —su voz se desvanece, agradece internamente que Cho esté con él incluso cuando está al otro lado de la línea es agradable saber que no está solo.

 **Entonces… ¿Hola?**

 **Espero sinceramente sus comentarios y críticas constructivas incluso cuando no lo merezco por estar ausente demasiado tiempo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO VII.**

[El espacio tiempo transcurre en el mismo que el capítulo anterior]

Una especie de decepción se lleva a cabo, una transición incompleta entre quién era, quién es y quién quiere ser.

La visión de Lisbon se nubla por un segundo de luz con puntos negros, asustándola. Cuando está mejor, cuando los latidos de su corazón han vuelto a la normalidad y se obliga a mantener la calma decide caminar con prisa y precaución a su departamento. Pero el miedo acerca de ese pequeño intervalo donde se desorientó está allí, latente; una ansiedad pequeña, un residuo de ansiedades mayores quiere hacer eco, lo intenta. Acelera su paso y solo cuando está segura de que realmente está dentro de su departamento se permite exhalar profundamente, relajar la contrariedad de sentimientos y emociones interiores que la bombardean sin importar las consecuencias, es agotador obligarse a mantener la calma, el control.

Su mente muestra el panorama completo, camino hacia su habitación; solo pensarlo le parece una acción extenuante. Camina hasta su sofá con cierto dolor y una vez en él una especie de saciedad, de realización, se apodera de ella; y cierra los ojos y se encoje sobre sí misma, porque de repente todo el dolor es enmascarado por el agotamiento.

…

Está conduciendo con precaución, más de la usual.

Su mirada no puede apartarse de la ventanilla, lo intenta, lo intenta, pero.

Algo hace clic, algo se conecta, algo, una señal, una diferencia, un patrón distinto en la calle, no está segura; pero algo hace que se dé cuenta que está dentro de una pesadilla. Solo es un breve momento. Luego, otra vez está allí, dentro de su pesadilla, sin poder moverse.

Observa a un hombre alto, con el rostro serio, los hombros anchos y una actitud desajustada al ambiente cálido y amigable que brinda el barrio. El hombre camina paralelo a su auto, siguiéndola, irrumpiendo la propiedad privada de ancianas amigables; ¿o ella lo sigue?, no está segura de su entorno de manera completa, pero está segura de que ella lo mira sin poder apartar la vista de él, y el hombre alto de barba y cabello largo y castaño lo sabe, sabe que ella lo observa y no le importa. En un segundo el hombre se separa en dos, la división no le sorprende, pero sí el sentimiento propio de ella, el sentimiento de indiferencia, como si hubiera visto mil veces a hombres y mujeres separase en dos.

Dos golpes en la puerta son suficientes para que el ritmo de su corazón cambie, se desestabilice. Abre los ojos y abre la boca como si hubiera recibido de pronto un golpe en el abdomen.

Escucha la voz de Cho al otro lado de la puerta, ¿con un leve tono de inquietud?

Se pone de pie con renovada energía, casi como si la atmósfera estuviera cargada de excitación y vibras de fortaleza. Abre la puerta. Le permite el paso a Cho sintiéndose una vez más despersonalizada de su entorno.

La arritmia producto de la pesadilla está allí, creando un malestar insistente.

Se sienta en su sofá, habla con Cho, se ríen, él se despide, ella cocina. Nada de lo que hace está realmente conectado a ella, no tiene el bienestar que coincide cuando el cerebro envía comandos a sus músculos; no tiene una verdadera noción de lo que ha hablado con Cho; ve la hora en su celular, pero no comprende los números; come, pero la señal del sabor no es recibida.

…

Una semana transcurre con demasiada prisa, pero uno se percata de ello cuando ha llegado la fecha límite; en el transcurso, en los días previos, una semana es larga y omnipotente, es un centinela que se niega a dejar escapar trivialmente el tiempo.

Está caminando descalza de un lado a otro en su sala, a esas alturas las cosas ya están confusas en su cabeza. Las noches sin dormir, el exceso de café y pastillas que la mantengan despierta, alejada de sueños pesados que la agotan emocional y físicamente; Jane presionándola para que hable acerca de ella, Jane causando más papeleo como siempre a causa de sacar de sus casillas a los sospechosos, Jane, Jane, Jane. No, no es sobre Jane, es sobre sí misma, es sobre haberse perdido y no saber quién es ella ahora.

Se siente cansada, aturdida del exceso de todo, de la falta de todo, se siente confundida consigo misma. ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que le contó a Jane su pasado?, ¿cuánto ha pasado desde que volvió al trabajo?, ¿días?, ¿semanas? Respira intentando tranquilizarse a sí misma.

Camina obligándose a ser consciente en cada paso que da sobre el suelo frío que tocan sus pies descalzos, llega a la cocina y se sirve un vaso de agua inmediatamente estremeciéndose ante el tacto, sonríe interiormente, su sensibilidad a la realidad del momento es excitante.

Su mirada está fija, perdida en un punto más allá de la ventana de la cocina cuando se sobresalta con el sonido y la vibración de su celular sobre la mesa de la sala; le toma unos segundos salir del aturdimiento y contestar la llamada.

—Hey —saluda al abrir la llamada.

—Hey —la voz de Jane es tranquila y contradictoriamente confortante.

Lisbon cierra los ojos mientras se permite disfrutar de ese intervalo de paz y silencio entre ambos. Por un momento ninguno de los dos habla y luego la voz grave, varonil y suave de él rompe el silencio sin romperlo realmente.

—Abre el armario sobre la cocina, el que está sobre tu hombro derecho.

Ella casi puede oír la sonrisa fresca y alegre de él al otro lado de la línea, ¿es eso el amor?, ¿es el amor acaso la sensación indescriptible que siente sobre Jane sin importar si están lejos o cerca? Alza su brazo derecho mientras sostiene el celular contra su oreja izquierda, deja escapar un sonido de sorpresa cuando los tulipanes de papel caen sobre ella, exactamente siete tulipanes.

—¿Te gustó? —pregunta sonriendo de manera poco arrogante y más traviesa. No espera a que ella conteste antes de volver a hablar. —Ahora abre la puerta principal.

Lisbon no sabe por qué lo hace, pero instantáneamente se dirige a la sala. Estira su brazo para alcanzar la perrilla, la gira y abre la puerta hacia su cuerpo. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas de emoción mientras el pequeño cachorro entra y lame sus pies. Escucha el tono de llamada finalizada a través de su celular y luego observa a Jane aparecer a un lado de la puerta con un ramo de flores.

—Son para ti.

Hay un silencio que atraviesa el espacio entre ambos curando cada herida, cada pedazo de ambos antes destrozado.

…

 **Hola terrícolas.**

 **Aquí, ha un mes de la última actualización está mi demostración de que sigo con ustedes y que esta historia no está abandonada.**

 **¿Adivinan qué se viene?, ¿qué sucederá entre Lisbon y Jane?**

 **¿Mejorará Lisbon?, ¿aceptará ayuda?, ¿o caerá demasiado bajo?**

 **No olviden comentar cualquier cosa que les venga a la mente. Me encanta leer sus comentarios.**

 **Besos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Lamento la enorme cantidad de tiempo que me tomé.**

 **Adelante, pasen, lean y no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios.**

Jane toma la mano de Lisbon mientras caminan por el parque, aún no ha oscurecido del todo, el sol aún alumbra la copa de los árboles y los nidos de los pájaros en ellos con fuerza, los niños en las resbaladeras todavía no tienen que ir a casa a lavarse para la cena. El viento sopla con ligera fuerza sacudiendo los rizos de Jane y uno que otro cabello suelto de Lisbon. Así de ese modo, cuando la naturaleza los envuelve en ese halo de pureza, cuando son solo ellos dos, todo está bien.

Si no toman en cuenta que ella se niega a ir a terapia y que ha abandonado el trabajo porque la ansiedad se apodera de ella impidiéndole respirar cada vez que sale sola, están bien. Si no toman en cuenta que ella prefiere desvelarse y que las pocas veces que duerme tiene horribles pesadillas que la agotan, están bien.

Pero la vida va un poco más allá de eso siempre, están el trabajo y las obligaciones personales de cada uno. En ambos, en silencio y siempre presente, hay esa causa justa haciéndoles acuerdo de por qué no pueden renunciar al CBI por completo: atrapar a Red John; incluso cuando las ganas flaquean. Pero necesitan tiempo, primero deben sanar ellos, ella.

E incluso cuando camina a lado de Jane hay cierto pánico haciendo eco en su interior como pequeñas metrallas dispersándose por cada miembro de su cuerpo.

…

Llegan al departamento y mientras ella se dirige al baño a tomar una ducha Jane intenta preparar la cena, no pasa del intento, porque en realidad sus pensamientos, los del rubio, son interrumpidos por el agudo llanto del cachorro de dos meses que le regaló a la pelinegra hace una semana. Lo toma en brazos con suavidad, con delicadeza, con miedo de lastimarlo, porque en el momento mismo en que sus manos lo tocan siente lo frágil que es después de todo solo es un bebé. Lo acaricia hasta que deja de llorar y está colocándolo con cuidado en el suelo cuando siente la presencia de Lisbon inundar la cocina, alza su mirada y los ojos de ambos se encuentran en ese punto de unión donde el resto de las cosas insustanciales que los rodean no están, esta vez en lugar de ser solo dos son tres. El cachorro muerde su tobillo y tanto Jane como Lisbon lo observan por unos segundos antes de que el rubio lo tome de vuelta en sus brazos y le ofrezca un poco del agua de la llave.

Ese pequeño gesto, el de desenvolverse resueltamente, con familiaridad, le trae recuerdos y pensamientos no resueltos a su mente. A su hija le hubiese gustado tener un cachorro así, piensa. ¿Es permitido pensar en su hija?, ¿es permitido que ideas tales como "ella hubiese" se turnen para aparecer de vez en cuando? Porque no deberían serlo, porque provocan cierto grado de amargura contra su pasado, algo que a su parecer no está mal debido a que considera que cierto tipo de dolor y enojo contra sí como aquel es bueno para castigarse por su pasado; pero el problema comienza cuando en esa misma fracción de tiempo, un tiempo que no alcanza los dos minutos, el grado de amargura y rencor se vuelve contra Teresa, porque si bien su parte egoísta piensa que ella debe ayudarlo a atrapar a Red John y que si no está en el CBI es imposible tal acción, su otra parte, su yo verdadero la comprende y se siente impotente por no poder ayudarla de la forma en que ella lo necesita.

Lisbon se acerca con lentitud y coloca su mano sobre la de él sujetándola con fuerza. Su cabello aún húmedo empapa la parte superior de su blusa, pero no importa, sentir algo, sentir al menos el frío que provoca ello, es gratificante, le recuerda que no está muerta, porque de un modo u otro cada vez que tiene un ataque de pánico y siente que su respiración se corta tiene miedo de morir, de dejar solo a Jane. Se necesitan el uno al otro.

Después de cenar se recuestan en el sofá a ver una película, el cachorro está dormido a un lado del anaquel en una pequeña caja de cartón con un cojín que ha tomado por cuna, ellos permanecen abrazados uno contra el otro. Antes de que la película acabe la mano de Jane desciende por su espalda y luego sus dedos buscan la piel de su cintura bajo la ropa, un gesto más cercano a un hábito de cariño y pureza, que a un gesto erótico. Pero el toque, sus manos grandes y frías, la fuerza brusca y contradictoriamente blanda, le provoca cosquillas a ella. Y ríe. Y su risa lo ciega de felicidad y la besa.

Es un beso suave, sin lujuria, superficial, pero con el significado tan profundo que es el amor. Luego ella continúa y muerde sus labios lentamente, saboreándolos.

…

En la cama, ya agotados, se quedan dormidos en los brazos del otro, con el anhelo de que por lo menos esa noche no aparezcan terribles pesadillas.

Intentan que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad, están en ello, solo que en pequeños pasos.

…

Al día siguiente cuando él tiene que ir al trabajo ella se ofrece a hacer las compras, es un día feliz para ambos, han descansado y han hecho el desayuno juntos y se han duchado juntos y Lisbon sonríe y Jane se percata de ello, de ese brillo de ilusión en sus ojos y siente cómo su corazón late distinto, un latido feliz.

Antes de abrir la puerta Jane coloca la palma de su mano en la mejilla de ella y no puede evitar darle otro beso, uno más y después obligarse a dar la vuelta e ir a trabajar.

 **Muchas gracias a cada una de las personas que ha seguido y leído esta historia, y a quienes han dejado sus comentarios, no se imaginan lo feliz que soy.**

 **El siguiente capítulo es el fin de esta historia y les prometo que allí nombraré a cada una de las personas que han dejado sus comentarios en todo este tiempo.**

 **Y no se preocupen, ya tengo un borrador del siguiente capítulo, así que llegará pronto.**

 **Besos.**


	9. Chapter 9

Camina de un lado a otro en el reducido espacio que es el baño, se debate entre dar vueltas o sentarse cuando un dolor agudo atraviesa la parte inferior de su vientre, en un principio y casi porque es la idea más lógica piensa que se ha olvidado de orinar y alza la tapa con rapidez al mismo tiempo que intenta bajar su pantalón con una mano; pero cuando se sienta no es alivio lo que siente, en especial porque la mancha de sangre en su ropa interior es diferente o al menos le da la impresión de ser diferente a cualquier otra mancha de sangre anterior, un sentimiento no experimentado nunca antes la invade, se levanta con prisa y mientras abotona su pantalón observa el tejido rojo y extraño y minúsculo semisumergido en el agua. Retrocede pálida y asustada, su espalda toca con fuerza la pared, es un dolor sordo y desapercibido. Respira profundamente y camina hacia la salida de la casa lo más rápido que puede, lo más rápido que el dolor todavía presente en la parte inferior de su vientre le permite, lo más rápido que la carga emocional que intenta invadirla le permite.

No tiene cabeza para pensar en las multas que es posible que aparezcan en su nombre por romper unas cuantas reglas de tránsito, ahora, para todo lo que tiene cabeza es para rogar que lo que ella cree que pudo hacer sucedido no sea real.

Pero lo es.

Es atendida inmediatamente por su ginecóloga, casi la mayor parte de palabras que utiliza para describir lo que le pasó son técnicas, demasiado formales, como si se estuviera tratando de trabajo y no de ella misma; el resto, lo que sucede después de la revisión solo es neblina, solo es desconectarse y obedecer cualquier orden que reciba de la doctora, un ejemplo de ello es cuando se le pide llamar a un contacto para que la reciba cuando salga de cirugía e inmediatamente piensa en Cho, porque es profesional y no hace preguntas y posiblemente sea su mejor amigo incluso si las palabras no se han verbalizado.

Horas más tarde, ya despierta y solo con los residuos de analgésicos, está acostada en la cama de la clínica, no hay pensamientos, una nube blanca lo opaca todo. Lisbon observa a Cho ingresar por la puerta con una maleta pequeña, se levanta sin prisa, pero con una leve urgencia por irse lo más lejos posible de ese horrible lugar.

No hay palabras, y sin embargo, al momento en que siente la intención de Cho de colocar su mano en su hombro, todo en ella parece colapsar, como si de pronto todas las cosas por las que pasó los últimos dos meses estuvieran sucediendo en ese momento; poco le importa que su compañero la abrace, poco le importa que ella se esté aferrando con fuerza a su camisa y esté sorbiendo su nariz y gritando palabras que ni ella misma se comprende contra el pecho de él. En ese momento solo quiere morir, porque morir le parece una idea cálida y agradable, libre se cualquier sufrimiento o dolor; poco a poco pierde sus fuerzas y de manera vaga y fantasmal piensa que quizá se esté muriendo.

…

El hombre, con sus rizos rubios desordenados y despeinados por toda la tormenta de sucesos anteriores, se sienta al pie de la cama, de espaldas al cuerpo en descanso de su joven amante, entrelaza las manos y juega con ellas intentando encontrar palabras para iniciar una conversación con ella sin ser brusco ni manipulador, porque, si es sincero, quiere gritar que el bebé era de ambos, no solo de ella.

Pero la intensión queda suspendida entre las miles de partículas que los separan, no puede hablarle, no tiene fuerzas para que ella se apoye en él, lo que sí, lo que sucede es que termina acostándose en el lado vacío de la cama, en un principio espalda con espalda; pero luego, por dolor, por soledad, por un tipo de tristeza casi mortal, rueda sobre su espalda hasta estar acurrucado de lado mirando fijamente la espalda de ella, la tensión en el cuerpo pequeño y menudo de ella por hacer los mínimos movimientos posibles.

…

—Teresa

La voz de la terapeuta interrumpe su corriente de pensamientos, alza la mirada y observa a la doctora de cabello castaño rubio mirarla fijamente mientras sostiene un cuaderno de notas entre sus manos. El sol entra con demasiada fuerza por los ventanales, grandes y limpios, como para mirar al exterior; a pesar de ello puede imaginar por los sonidos a uno que otro pájaro picoteando contra las ventanas, un auto tocando la bocina detrás de otro que va más lento, un grupo de jóvenes jugando al baloncesto. Así, de ese modo, pareciera que la vida allá afuera es feliz y ordenada, como si todo siguiera su curso, pero no es así, no para Lisbon, porque sabe que su mente está empeorando ciertos pensamientos, o al menos, ciertos pensamientos están abordándola de nuevo, están resurgiendo, pensamientos que la aterran.

Asistir a terapia obligatoriamente es de las peores ideas del CBI, como si no les hubiera bastado con el fiasco de Carmen1. Lisbon suspira pausadamente, recién es el segundo día que ha asistido, se supone que debe asistir todo un mes por tres días a la semana para que le devuelvan su placa, así que no tiene más remedio que solo asistir y permanecer en total silencio por una hora al día y aunque la tarea suene sencilla, en realidad es más complicada, más dolorosa de llevar a cabo; una hora es suficiente como para sentir su pecho y sus oídos explotar de ansiedad. La uña de su pulgar derecho rasga superficialmente la tela de su pantalón, diminutas motas de algodón se desprenden sin ser de real significado como para dañar la ropa. Sus ojos se encuentran con los de la doctora cuando se ve sorprendida en el acto, inmediatamente gira el rostro hacia una esquina de la habitación negándose a dirigirle la mirada durante el resto de la sesión.

…

Cuando la hora en completo silencio termina Teresa lleva su mano a su bolsillo y extrae el celular a la vez que exhala y deja que sus hombros caigan un poco, sostiene el celular contra su oreja y escucha el timbre sonar al otro lado, el tono de llamado abierto hace eco en su oído. Respira y exhala todo el malestar contenido, el estrés posterior a una acción agotadora —No voy a ir a terapia nunca más en mi puta vida, ¿escuchaste? Nunca más. Es una jodida mierda —camina desesperada acelerando su paso hacia su auto, se percata de su voz agitada y aguda, rota, pero no le importa, le importa hacerle conocer a Jane que jamás en su vida quiere que un extraño indague sobre su vida personal y la cuestione por sus acciones.

Conduce su auto calmada, observa la escenografía que la rodea, el camino por delante con autos de distintos colores y unos que otros de tonos llamativos, las aceras recibiendo el sol directamente, los árboles siendo sacudidos por la leve brisa de la tarde, edificios y casas de fachadas comunes, edificios y casas de fachadas llamativas, observa todo con calma, como si fuera la primera o la última vez que los ve. Sus manos sobre el volante se sostienen con fuerza, si el volante fuera un reloj, marcaría las diez y dos. Acelera un poco cuando el tráfico fluye y embraga y frena bajando la marcha al ver el semáforo cambiar a rojo.

En el departamento, con la luz natural del sol engullendo todo a su paso, entrando ferozmente por las ventanas, todo genera una impresión pulcra y de bienestar; el piso está limpio, aspirado; no hay polvo sobre los anaqueles o los taburetes o los mesones de la cocina; no hay platos apilados, ni sucios; todo limpio, todo en su lugar.

Consciente de su actitud agresiva minutos antes con Jane, envía un mensaje haciéndole saber que está en casa a modo de disculpas y se dirige con paso seguro al anaquel de licores, toma una botella de whiskey y una taza. Los primeros tragos provocan que su cara haga muecas raras al descender por su garganta hasta su estómago quemando todo a su paso, el resto logran adormecer su cuerpo, pensamientos y sentimientos y emociones, deja de tomar cuando un borrador de cansancio la visita.

…

—Ella no hablará con su terapeuta, Carmen fue suficiente como para hacerla desconfiar por el resto de su vida. —dice Jane a Cho mientras se sienta en el sofá de la oficina de Lisbon, temporalmente de Cho, cruzando una pierna sobre otra y jugando con sus manos. El sofá de color café se amolda a su cuerpo con perfección sintética, a Jane el lugar no le parece familiar, de repente sin Lisbon la oficina se ve separada de una impresión propia de las cosas que se tornan significativas para los seres humanos cuando se familiarizan por pasar mucho tiempo en dicho entorno.

Las persianas que dan al interior del edificio, las mismas que permiten la vista a los pasillos del CBI, están cerradas, bloqueando la vista de chismosos y cómplices de Red Jhon. Mientras que las vecinas que dan hacia el exterior están alzadas, a diferencia de Lisbon, Cho, por increíble que parezca, prefiere un entorno abierto para trabajar, y tener las persianas abiertas le resulta una manera de despejarse del trabajo.

Cho quien hace unos minutos sugirió la idea de que el sospechoso puede ser Red John es consciente de la manera en que el consultor intenta desviar el tema porque seguramente le moleste. El agente surcoreano insiste una vez más. —Pudo haber sido él. —con su voz generalmente frugal, alerta y lista para la acción.

—Claro que no. —emite Jane, su espalda de repente toma posición de firme, habla con total seguridad mientras que su cerebro intenta creer lo que dice. Porque si bien es cierto que Red John no es su mejor amigo, tampoco es capaz de… pero el pensamiento se detiene, ¿cuántas otras veces el asesino en serie ha roto su patrón? ¿acaso Lisbon no es el tipo de chica fuerte que el asesino disfruta asesinar?

—Piénsalo. Tuvo un motivo, tuvo tiempo para viajar de Davis a Sacramento.

—Eso no indica que Red John sea quien atacó a Lisbon —esta vez la seguridad se ve suplantada por enojo y confusión. Negación. Y todo es claro en su voz ahora gruesa e imponente —No es su modus operandi.

—No es la primera vez que Red John rompe su modus operandi por Lisbon2.

Las palabras cuelgan en el aire. La necesidad de respirar aire limpio, de oxigenar su mente y pensar con claridad aumenta, se expande y se expande y se expande.

…

Jane estaciona el Citroën al otro lado de la calle, mueve la llave hacia atrás al compás de su muñeca y toma su chaleco ubicado en el asiento de copiloto antes de descender del vehículo. Camina con ansiedad disfrazada de seguridad, cuando llega a la puerta del departamento de Lisbon su mano tiembla, cierra los ojos y respira antes de volver a abrirlos, coloca la llave en la cerradura e ingresa. Da un paso, lento, lleno de incertidumbre, inhala profundo —¿Lisbon? —llama en voz alta ocultando el temblor lleno de miedo en su voz, cierra la puerta tras él y deposita el chaleco en el respaldar del sofá a su izquierda. Observa con atención su entorno, lo ha hecho miles de veces antes, notando, percibiendo si todo está en su lugar, esperando, rogando que la pesadilla de Red Jhon no se repita, pero la angustia, la ansiedad, el miedo son pesadillas repetitivas. Su corazón late agitado, arrítmico, sube las escaleras de dos en dos sosteniéndose de las paredes, mientras deja un escalón libre gana tiempo. Abre la puerta de la habitación y exhala con lentitud, agradece en silencio que pueda ser testigo de la acción del pecho de ella, de verlo subir y bajar en la tranquilidad de un sueño, la mujer de cabello negro se mantiene en posición fetal sumergida en un sueño vacío. Da un paso y luego otro y luego otro hasta que no hay distancia entre su cuerpo y la cama, se sienta sobre las sábanas sintiendo el colchón hundirse bajo él, extiende su brazo para cepillar el cabello de ella, rozar su mejilla, sus labios, sus párpados, sentir la vida misma en la persona que ama. El cachorro también está dormido, acurrucado entre las piernas y brazos de Teresa.

Sus pies tocan el suelo firmes, pero su cabeza está en otro lugar. Mientras se desviste y opta por ropa más cómoda no puede evitar ver cómo el armario luce igual a esa mañana, cómo ninguna prenda de vestir de ella ha sido movida de su lugar.

Vuelve a sentarse en la cama con la intención de despertarla, demora un segundo más, adrede, casi no tiene la fuerza o la voluntad necesaria para arrebatarla de los brazos de Morfeo. Toca su mano y cierra su puño sobre el de ella —Teresa —solo es un murmullo que en el silencio de la habitación se convierte en un gigante suave, delicado.

Los ojos de la pelinegra se mueven tras sus párpados durante unos segundos, a la par que el cachorro cambia de lugar y pasa a acurrucarse bajo el cuello de Lisbon, le provoca cosquillas en la nariz con su rabito y producto de un estornudo la mujer termina de abrir los ojos. La posición perdura, continúa acostada en forma fetal, su mano derecha descansa bajo el cachorro y la otra bajo la mano de Jane, lo observa en silencio. Está a punto de quedarse dormida de nuevo cuando él habla.

—Vamos a cenar

Lisbon escucha la ternura en su voz, asiente y hace el esfuerzo de levantarse. Su pecho pesa, su cuerpo pesa, el aire a su alrededor pesa; pero es eso la tristeza, un peso invisible que intenta hacerla caer, que intenta detenerla, tumbarla, pisotearla. No lo dice, mantiene sus labios sellados, no quiere ser una carga más de lo que ya es para Patrick, sin embargo, la tristeza pesa demasiado que el solo afán de levantarse de la cama la hace llorar.

Lo triste de ver que todo está exactamente igual a como él lo dejó esa mañana es que todo está exactamente igual, a excepción de la comida y el agua del cachorro; que Teresa se preocupe por las necesidades del pequeño alivia un poco el peso que lleva dentro, al menos no se está auto saboteando completamente, al menos aún tiene una obligación que cumplir y lo hace. Pero el rubio observa cómo la despensa y la refrigeradora lucen iguales y los platos están limpios, secos y guardados como la noche anterior.

Jane se mueve con conocimiento por la cocina, está por terminar de cocinar cuando observa la medicina de Lisbon intacta, su brazo alcanza el frasco y envuelve su mano alrededor para bajarlo. Alza su mirada girando un poco el rostro para alcanzar los ojos de ella —¿ya no estás tomando la medicina para el dolor?

Lisbon gira su rostro de lado a lado, no le dice que piensa que son los analgésicos los que la ponen triste en su lugar —ya no siento demasiado dolor como antes —dice,

Él nota la mentira en el conjunto de movimientos de ella, calla. La nariz de Jane percibe el olor a alcohol que desprende desde que la encontró en la cama.

Un segundo, está allí, con él, y al otro está golpeando la pared con su cabeza y espalada superior, deslizándose hacia abajo, rompiendo sus paredes personales frente a él.

…

Están acostados en la cama, ella de espaladas a él. Ha sido un día largo y agotador, en especial para Lisbon, haberse negado a asistir a terapia no parece ayudar y solo empeora las cosas en su cabeza.

La mano del rubio acaricia ligeramente la piel cremosa de ella, sus dedos danzan indecisos casi sin tocarla—La cicatriz —Jane calla un segundo, inhala y reformula la oración intentando tener tacto, alejando el descaro de sus palabras, intentando ser comprensivo y expresarlo, porque él estuvo en el mismo lugar donde está ella ahora. Nadó en ese mar oscuro y fétido del autosabotaje, donde nacen los peores pensamientos contra uno mismo. —La cicatriz en tu muñeca…

No termina la oración, ella gira su rostro y su cuerpo incrédula hacia él, un gesto de rabia surca sus cejas y las comisuras de sus labios antes de volver a girarse a su posición original—Jane. Detente, por favor —lo interrumpe con la voz quebrada, no soporta esa idea cruzando su cabeza, no de nuevo, mucho menos soporta que Jane verbalice el pensamiento que tanto la atormenta últimamente ni que conozca esa parte de su pasado. Su cuerpo entero comienza a temblar, ya sea por el frío que de repente siento o por el miedo y la ansiedad que la empiezan a abordar.

—Dios. Lo intentaste, ¿no? —La sola idea lo hace sentir náuseas, logra que su estómago se comprima y el malestar intente ascender hasta llegar a su boca. No lo dice con malicia, más bien, solo la está empujando a que se admita así misma la verdad, incluso si su método es brusco y tosco.

—A veces solo quiero desaparecer Jane. —dice en un hilo de voz. —Ahora quiero desaparecer —el pensamiento hace eco en su mente.

Uno. Dos. Tres. Son meros segundos los que pasan. Y, sin embargo, una eternidad es la que se pronuncia.

Lisbon mantiene los ojos cerrados con fuerza e hinca sobre su brazo la uña volviendo a abrir la herida aún fresca. Está concentrada en la acción de concentrar el dolor en su brazo que cuando la mano de Jane se posa como un aleteo en su hombro no puede evitar sobresaltarse, se aleja más e intenta ponerse de pie, pero un mareo la golpea y cae.

Rápidamente se pone de pie y camina veloz cruzando la habitación hacia el baño. Enjuaga su rostro con agua fría, una mano se posa sobre su hombro y ella se aleja con un movimiento brusco —Te odio. Te odio. Te odio —grita para posteriormente mantener sus dientes y muelas juntos unos con otros, los de arriba encajados con solidez con los de abajo. —Me odio — articula en última instancia, sin darle tiempo a su pareja a replicar, pero con la voz muy baja, casi avergonzada de expresar el sentimiento sincero, honesto, que parece fluir de ella—Te mereces a alguien mejor que yo —pronuncia con claridad sobre el hombro de él, con la voz gruesa, gastada de tanto llorar.

El rubio siente un escalofrío recorrerlo comenzando desde su oreja, niega moviendo la caza de izquierda a derecha, perplejo, anonadado, incrédulo por las palabras de ella. La toma con fuerza de los brazos sin importarle si la lastima, ella debe entender, tiene que comprender, la mira directamente a los ojos, con honestidad —Jamás —respira y vuelve a reformular la pregunta luego de que la primer palabra fluya aguda —Jamás vuelvas a decir eso —relaja su toque sobre ella y se aleja sin darle la espalda, pero permitiéndose a sí mismo encorvarse y soltar aire. Cepilla sus rizos con ambas manos. Respira, inhala y exhala.

…

Lisbon pasa ambas manos sobre su rostro, la sensación fría la ayuda a calmarse un poco, no se preocupa en buscar las pantuflas, en su lugar, se levanta de la cama y se dirige hacia el baño con completa naturalidad, como si fuera una decisión tomada hace una eternidad. Cierra la puerta del baño con cuidado, procurando ser lo más silenciosa posible. Su mano se desprende del picaporte con lentitud. Llena la bañera con agua fría y se desprende de sus prendas de dormir. Toma la blusa del bordillo y comienza a jalarla hacia arriba hasta que toca su cabeza y se deshace completamente de ella, luego continúa con el pantalón corto y la ropa interior tomándolos a ambos por igual del dobladillo y ejerciendo una débil fuerza hacia abajo, hasta que están en sus rodillas y simplemente los deja caer, sus pies salen de las pequeñas circunferencias uno por uno y entra en la bañera. Su cuerpo entero se estremece, pero ignora la reacción.

El pequeño cachorro olfatea su rastro hasta el baño, ignorando la situación comienza a gimotear y rasguñar contra la puerta, levantando a Jane de una clase de sueño intranquilo.

Es consciente de la situación absurda en la que se encuentra, de que estar semisumergida en agua fría no aliviará nada y puede que incluso hasta lleve a constiparla, pero es la única solución momentánea para sentir dolor sin verdaderamente lastimarse, incluso si ese pensamiento de autosabotaje está allí susurrando y rasgando desde el interior. Está sentada, un poco encorvada y abrazada a sus piernas, sujetando sus talones y con la cabeza reposando sobre las rodillas. Sucede que su mente empieza a bombardearla con terribles ideas y está asustada y preocupada por sí misma, y aunque ahora está dispuesta a recibir ayuda, le resulta difícil pedirla. No escucha a Jane abrir la puerta e ingresar y sentarse al filo de la bañera, ni siquiera percibe su aroma tan característico, está concentrada, con los ojos cerrados, en seguir respirando, en obligarse a respirar. El esfuerzo de desviar sus pensamientos negativos y obligarse a repetir con insistencia la misma frase positiva una y otra vez y la persistente acción de obligar a s cuerpo a realizar tareas que deberían ser naturales como respirar, hace mella en su salud actual, no tiene tiempo para reaccionar de forma correcta ante las náuseas cegando su visión y la bilis ascendiendo con prisa, empujada desde su estómago, hacia su boca; porque de repente su cuerpo ha olvidado cómo respirar y todo da vueltas y frente a sus ojos hay puntos negros y blancos danzando psicodélicamente. Continúa tosiendo unos segundo después de haber expulsado todo, el sabor amargo y ácido dominan su paladar, las lágrimas ruedan fluidas por sus mejillas con cada segundo que pasa es más notable que las paredes exteriores no solo se trizaron, sino que se están desmoronando con rapidez.

Inmediatamente siente la presencia de Jane revolotear a su alrededor muerde con fuerza su labio inferior, lastimándose, saboreando el dolor.

El gesto de contorsión en las mejillas y mentón de ella, propio de los sollozos que no puede evitar, es suficiente para roer la coraza que Jane intentaba construir para ser fuerte y no llorar. El rubio observa el cuerpo de ella agitarse como respuesta a la falta de aire e instantáneamente se encuentra escuchando de sus propios labios susurros de tranquilidad mientras toca con delicadeza la espalda de ella dando pequeños masajes circulares casi sin tocarla. Una especie de mueca triste se dibuja en sus propios labios fruncidos, dedicados a no gimotear, frunce el ceño, frota su mano izquierda contra su rostro y mueve su índice hundiéndolo un poco bajo su pestaña mientras mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro, inhala profundamente sin importarle el olor a vómito, todo con tal de atrapar moléculas de fuerzas si es que hay suspendidas en el aire. Abre la boca con la intención de respirar, sin embargo, más aire sale de él junto con pequeños gemidos de tristeza, siente el temblor de sus hombros cuando el llanto es innegable y un rizo rubio cae cegando su ojo derecho. —Joder —suelta con desprecio en un murmullo. Ella. —Dios debe existir —piensa, porque, ¿cómo es posible enamorarse dos veces?, ¿cómo es posible tener esa suerte?

Cuando Jane nota el cuerpo de Lisbon más relajado se arremanga la camisa y extiende su mano para encontrar el desagüe y destaparlo. Incluso él respira más tranquilo, toma la ducha de mano, fría de tacto, y con el agua tibia comienza a enjuagar el delgado y gastado cuerpo de su amante, verifica que no queden residuos de vómito y comienza a llenar la bañera de nuevo, esta vez con agua tibia para calmar los escalofríos de su cuerpo antes de ayudarla a ir a la cama.

Acostados, mirando el techo en la oscuridad, ambos caen en la reflexión de que aquel evento ha sido la gota que derramó el vaso, que por más que intentaron solucionar las cosas ellos mismos no son capaces, necesitan ayuda de un especialista; pero ninguno de los dos puede verbalizarlo. Se abrazan con fuerza, se aferran el uno al otro dejando la menor cantidad de espacio posible entre sus cuerpos. No hay palabras de por medio, el silencio lo es todo. El amor es eso, un alma conectada a otra.

Los minutos transcurren tortuosamente luego de que ella se duerme, cada tanto se levanta solo para asegurarse que ella no haya dejado de respirar. Con el brazo todavía bajo su cuerpo agudiza el oído intentando descifrar cualquier evento que sucede en la calle, al otro lado de la ventana actualmente cerrada, justamente en el parqueadero. El crujido de una rama, el ladrido de un perro, el ruido de las bocinas, cada sonido es percibido, catalogado, descartado; hasta que escucha un trote y tiene la intención de levantarse y espiar, pero no puede, no puede permitirse separar de ella esta noche, así que el sonido se queda en su cabeza como una cacofonía hasta horas después de caer dormido.

…

Es casi mediodía y permanece recostada en un estado incompleto de sueño, pero abusado por horribles imágenes vívidas; su cuerpo se estremece bruscamente como reacción de una pesadilla, la reverberación de esta hace presencia unos minutos más, se alarga, se extiende, consume todo. Teresa permanece, quieta, congelada, aturdida, sobre la calidez de las sábanas. Oculta su rostro un poco más, evitando con fuerza que las lágrimas escapen, el reflejo tenue de la luz del sol a través de las cortinas se posa sobre su rostro como un leve aleteo de mariposa, la sensación térmica es agradable, alivia el frío que recorre dolorosamente su cuerpo.

Siente sus mejillas arder; el dolor en su cabeza aumenta, una presión invisible toma control sobre su cuerpo; la energía en ella merma y siente el casi colapso de sus extremidades, no tiene energía, la ha gastado toda en obligarse cada mañana entre levantarse de la cama y realizar pequeñas actividades, el sobre esfuerzo ejercido está pasando factura ahora.

su respiración es superficial y rápida durante los primeros eternos segundos, posteriormente se sienta al borde de la cama y extiende su brazo alcanzando un vaso con agua e inmediatamente termina de beber necesita otro. Intenta levantarse de la cama, pero un dolor en sus huesos se lo impide, una especie de debilidad, quizá producto del frío siente su rostro arder y su cuerpo temblar incontrolablemente.

—Quizá sí deba seguir yendo a terapia —su voz emana de su boca sin parecer que viniera de ella, tiene un tono neutral, débil y sin fuerza, pero aún, así más que un susurro, atraviesa el espacio entre ellos de forma perfecta, armoniosa, como si estuviera hablando de algo tan normal y cotidiano, como si hubiera dicho la frase miles de veces, pero no las suficientes para hastiarse.

Él asiente. Nota los labios resecos de ella y acerca su cuerpo todavía más —¿Estás bien? —pregunta Patrick sujetándola, con ternura y temor entremezclados, de sus hombros. Observa el rostro de ella pálido en contraste con sus mejillas rojas, y no está seguro si su piel está más caliente y febril o si solo es su impresión por la temperatura del ambiente.

—Tengo mucha sed. —pronuncia perezosamente a la vez que cae en un estado superficial de sueño en las manos cálidas de él. Solo es una leve somnolencia, más fuerte que su deseo de tener los ojos abiertos, pero no lo suficiente como para eliminar ese sentimiento contrario a la serenidad aleteando desesperado en su interior.

…

…

—Lisbon, mira, una estrella fugaz —exclama con genuina alegría sosteniendo su mano mientras cruza los dedos de la otra y cierra los ojos pidiendo un deseo.

La mujer de cabello negro observa las luces parpadeantes pasar lentamente y escucha el sonido que provocan los motores del avión, pero no lo contradice, sonríe y en respuesta regala un suave apretón a la mano de él.

Acerca su boca a la suya sin cerrar el espacio durante un tiempo indefinido, un tiempo perfecto, luego, por total falta de fuerza de voluntad, se acerca aún más, mucho más y planta un firme óculo en la comisura de sus labios. Y luego un beso en el centro de sus labios. El beso es el aleteo de una mariposa y un huracán al mismo tiempo; causa que quiera alejarse y tomar aire, respirar profundo, cerrar los ojos, negar la verdad, pero a la vez, ansiar presenciarlo una vez más y otra y otra.

Su ojos se abren, se expanden, llenos de amor, de deseo, brillantes y nadando en lujuria.

La mano de Jane revolotea indecisa cerca de su oreja, cepilla su cabello hacia atrás y se acerca de manera lenta a su rostro. Siente los labios de ella, húmedos y suaves, contra los suyos propios, danzan en armonía y compás, totalmente sincronizados. Sujeta su cuello con la mano derecha sintiendo debajo de sus dedos la piel tersa y cremosa de Lisbon, con intención mueve su índice en círculos pequeños, dibujando imaginarias figuras en la parte baja de su cabeza.

—Te amo.

Jane escucha las palabras de los labios de ella y puede sentirse sonrojar. Lleva su mano izquierda hasta su boca y cubre su sollozo con el dorso. Siente las manos de ella envolverse detrás de su cuello, sus dedos enredarse entre sus rizos, y su cabeza ser jalada lentamente hacia abajo, hacia el hombro de ella. La abraza envolviendo ambos brazos a su alrededor, la sostiene con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Su aroma lo impregna y lo emborracha y lo eleva, y se permite llorar. —Yo también te amo —dice con la vez temblorosa depositando besos parecidos al aleteo de una mariposa en el lóbulo de su oreja.

Se derrite en los labios de ella, su boca se abre y se cierra en sincronía, sus manos danzan indecisas bajo la blusa de ella sobre sus caderas, un pulgar explora el terreno bajo su sostén, con los ojos cerrados, embriagado de amor se deja guiar por ella.

…

Lisbon, abre los ojos, un día más.

Gira sobre su espalda hasta quedar de costado frente a Jane, alarga su brazo y cepilla gentilmente los rizos rubios y desordenados de su amante, besa su clavícula desnuda y cierra los ojos inhalando profundamente su aroma corporal.

Es feliz.

En medio de la calidez de las sábanas, embriagada de la presencia de su alma gemela, rodeada de cosas inanimadas, pero propias, madre adoptiva de un pequeño cachorro; en medio de todo, acogida por todo, es feliz.

Se sienta en la orilla de la cama y toma el vaso de agua sobre el velador, lo vuelve a depositar en su lugar y posteriormente toma una camisa, con el logotipo de una banda de Jazz, perteneciente a Patrick.

…

Permanece allí, encogida sobre su cuerpo, con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas y sus brazos formando una especie de escudo alrededor de sus orejas, mareada de sus pensamientos una idea tras otra la bombardea. Pero, ahora tiene cómo defenderse de verdad, analiza los pensamientos en lugar de bloquearlos e intenta brindar respuestas afirmativas a cada uno.

…

Un día a la vez.

 **FIN.**

 **Quizá debí haber concluido con el intruso siendo atrapado o la muerte de RJ, pero creo que en realidad no comencé a escribir esto con ese fin, sino con la intención de describir el proceso, que a veces parece tan superfluo, pero en mi opinión es importante para un correcto desenlace.**

 **Espero sinceramente que hayan disfrutado de toda la historia. Besos**

 **PD: en algún momento es posible que edite y corrija la historia en su conjunto, sin eliminar nada, más bien agregando unos cuantos detalles que por ahora se me han escapado.**

 **Espero con ansias sus comentarios, si notan algún error o fallo en la lógica espacio tiempo pueden notificarme para que luego esto sea algo digno de pertenecer al fandom.**

 **Mil gracias a todos quienes han leído y comentado, no saben lo feliz que me han hecho y el aliento que me han brindado.**

1 El Dr. Carmen en un episodio es el terapeuta de Lisbon y Jane luego de un tiroteo. En resumen, él (psiquiatra) comete un asesinato e incriminan a Lisbon porque Carmen usó sus huellas, obviamente Jane lo atrapa.

2 Anteriormente cuando Partridge fue asesinado por RJ, este solo marcó con sangre su firma en el rostro de Lisbon.


End file.
